dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
A UltraToons Knishmas/Plot
The special begins with Patchy and Potty, Patchy tells the audience that they will be watching his favorite UTN crossover special, so Potty notices the special featuring various characters. Patchy shows two pictures of Corey and Patrick, which fades to first: Corey's Christmas setup and second: Patrick's rock with a tree ornament on it. Patchy receives a fan letter from a person whose name and address is withheld, asking if the UltraToons likes Christmas as much as he does. Patchy explains that they didn't always celebrate Christmas in the Cartoon Universe, and he decides to find a treasure for entire reason (like on the SpongeBob episode "The Sponge Who Could Fly"). After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a DVD that holds the special, he plays the DVD. The DVD shows a long clip of the characters making a snowman to the Jingle Bells music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "The UltraToons betrayed us!" and throws out all his SpongeBob merchandise (with his UTN merchandise) and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the DVD is not over and that the real christmas special is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the special begins. In UltraToon City, the city is filled with snow in the morning. Trina walks to Malph's for buying a 10 things, when she leaves the store, she drives to Cheezer's. At Cheezer's, Trina meets her favorite characters (such as SpongeBob, the Eds, Howie, Grojband and others). SpongeBob tells Ketta, Creepie, Trina, Patrick and Mr. Krabs about Christmas. Creepie goes to the Christmas shop and she rent home, then she making a Christmas ornaments and a tree. After she was finished to making some things, Creepie sees a letter from a ski resort called Mountain Toon (also known as Mtn Toon; a parody of the drink Mountain Dew). Meanwhile back at Cheezer's, Creepie has a big news to going to the ski resort. So the gang went to the ski vacation, including Corey teaches to ride the snowboard, Eddy sees the houses made of logs and Gumball and Darwin sitting in the platter lift. Eddy opens the door for the room with various things, Gretchen thinks the house is totally cool. The Kujira twins are late, so they visit the house with the characters saying "hello". Rigby talks to SpongeBob for a brand new special, but SB calls Riggs to the stand and seduces him with the Krabby Patty, eventually getting him to confess. Rigby then takes the Krabby Patty, but is quickly stopped. So he falls to a bad world, such as the PPGs chases to Rigby to come play with us (a la The Shining), a pillow fight and Rigby goes to the city of Bubbles (a la Osmosis Jones and Ozzy & Drix) while Bubbles eats Rigby! Suddenly at 5:58 AM, Rigby screams of his nightmare, so he's angry for reason, then he leaves in the Park. Meanwhile, Princess Pony Apehands sneaks to Corey and Trina's house, but she runs before the characters fighting each other in the suburbs. When Rigby stops walking around the streets, now he sees where the gang fighting, but Billy kicks him. In Mountain Toon, the gang notices that Santa is coming, so they thinking a vehicles, Poof asks for the Magic Van, so Timmy wishes for the Magic Van, but Mtn Toon is covered in cream, but Cosmo did it in the second time (like in the first time on the Fairly OddParents episode "Mr. Right!")! So the gang visit to Ketta, which is a idea to make a combination of the sleigh and bus called Super SleighBus-Inator. The gang goes to a snowy city, so that's where Santa's toy factory is. Now they going to Santa's factory instead of North Pole. They were meeting to the elves and more fantastic places in the factory, then they're going to Santa's office. Santa asks for the Christmas jobs and working in his factory, so they are working. After a very long back to the Cartoon Universe when Ketta flys her vehicle, Santa announces to thanks for the people, for the great characters like the Griffins, Eric, Blossom and more, except for Squidward, who is nothing there in the Santa's workshop. So the people thinks that Squidward went to nowhere or something (Buttercup thinks Squidward went to Monster Isle, Mina thinks Squid's driving to Peaceville with Fred's Mystery Machine, etc.). Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Squidward dancing in his house for the music called "UTN Style" (taken from the UTN promo from Fall 2014). Back to Santa's workshop, SpongeBob and Patrick had a idea that Squidward is dancing in his house for reason, but the crowd were shocked, Laney is began insane and angrily, she extremely yells, "This... is... AWESOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMME!!!!!", her yell comes to some locations in the Cartoon Universe that were all about. After Laney yells finished, she says and softy sings, "It's awesome..... dude.". The crowd claps and cheer to Lanes, but Mina talks to Trina that Laney needs her merchandise (a lunchbox, comic book, an action figure, a doll and a picnic set), so Trina went into Sadness Diary Mode. When she's finish for writing the lyrics, her diary into a blast that causes Laney's head, then Corey and his gang are to ready to rock and they are going to Downtown Park. So, Ketta pulls Laney's hand before the diary hits her head. In Downtown Park, Grojband were rocking with a song called "Christmas or Jerky" featuring the UltraToons, when they're done for the song, the audience loves Grojband and other gang (of course!). So Corey and his three friends were going home to open presents. At the Turner's house, Timmy's parents are going to Luna's and when Vicky comes in. She ties him to a rocket, puts a Santa's hat on his head, hands him a piece of present (but there's a bunch of rocks here in this present) and the rocket goes on 60 seconds! Unfortunately, the Powerpuff Girls rescues Timmy, but they're safety to control to turn off the rocket by Vicky. Vicky tries to say goodbye for Timmy, only Blossom pushed the stop button. The rocket is finally off, then the girls and Timmy are going outside to talk. When Vicky accidentally bangs the rocket cause of those rocks falling to the buttons, the rocket is on into a five-second sequence and then, Timmy's house is now destroyed and causing a explosion! But, Timmy wishes his house to be re-build, now Blossom tells to Timmy for the Christmas generations. After the girls flies off before Blossom's "very huge" asking, Rambamboo needs to arrest Vicky for child abuse, then Timmy and his fairies were finally happy. The people were wrapping presents and waving to Santa, but then saying, "Thank you Santa, for all the good presents in the Christmas day, YAY!". As the crowd comes to a close, it occurs to Corey (who just telling to Clarence) now that Vicky absent and he wonders aloud where she is. Unbeknownst to her, Vicky was in jail at Duck Town, then Oonski fights her. However, Rambamboo was going to Donut Thing. Porky ends the special with his usual "That's all folks!". After the special, Patchy's house is seen again. Potty gives Patchy a little present. Patchy steps under a mistletoe, hoping to be kissed by a woman, only for Potty to start chasing after him with the intention of kissing him. Seeing that Patchy is busy at the moment, the narrator said "Goodnight, and Happy Holidays" for Patchy. In the credits, there's a bloopers and behind the scenes of the special. In a post-credits scene, one year later, Laney takes the clothes of Liberty Belle (Blossom), Harmony Bunny (Bubbles) and Mange (Buttercup) from the clothing shop. That's how they start the series Get UltraToonED. Category:UltraToons Network Category:UltraToons Network specials